


A Helping Hand

by GoldenJezebel



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Hannibal Lecter Tetralogy - Thomas Harris
Genre: Age Difference, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 02:04:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4203801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenJezebel/pseuds/GoldenJezebel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will teaches Abigail how to properly pleasure herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

> ***I've got spoilers for 3x2 in my notes here, so don't read this note if you haven't seen Primavera yet. The smut, however, is **perfectly fine to read** without seeing that episode***
> 
>  
> 
> Welp, apparently I cope with my grief by writing smut. I absolutely hated 3x2/Abigail's fate, so I'm choosing to ignore it. She's alive in Thomas Harris' canon, and since that is THE canon, I'm still considering her alive. So yeah. Have some porn. ;)

Abigail did not often take it upon herself to make house calls, but since she’d been threatened with an afternoon of therapy, she’d jumped the wall (she was surprised they hadn’t bolted her window by this point), taken the bus, and walked the rest of the way to Will’s house. She didn’t mind walking. And seeing how Will’s home was smack-dab in the middle of nowhere, it was the closest thing she had to being out amongst nature. She missed that about her Minnesotan home.

Upon arriving at Will’s front door, she discovered it unlocked. But with an unlocked door there came consequences. The dogs gleefully circled her legs as she entered, and she smiled, blowing on her hands to warm them from the afternoon chill.

In retrospect, she probably should’ve announced her arrival – no, Abigail  _knew_ she should have – but a part of her had assumed Will would know because of the commotion from his furry brigade. One of said furballs had slimed her hand with its tongue, so Abigail found herself desirous of washing up. She figured Will wouldn’t mind if she used his bathroom.

Weaving her way through the back corridor, she only paused when she saw… _movement._  Oddly enough, when she saw Will’s profile, she didn’t fully register what was happening. As was (unfortunately) customary in most households, Abigail had seen male anatomy by accidentally walking in on her father changing, but she’d never actually seen someone  _outside_  of the Hobbs’ home. Perhaps her lack of experience was what had triggered her calm reaction. According to her father’s strict teachings, there was nothing unnatural or horrific about men masturbating – it was _women_  who shouldn’t be touching themselves. And specifically, one Abigail Hobbs. She watched Will calmly – almost  _too_  calmly – her hand on the doorway as the dogs nosed around her shins. Will, however, seemed positively mortified. He began babbling and blushing, and trying to  _hide_  the parts of himself she’d barely glanced at, and Abigail found herself numbly curious as he hitched up his pants.

But rather than stop for conversation, he moved past her in a rush, clipping her shoulder and jolting her against the door frame. Abigail frowned. Turning to glance at him over her shoulder, she ribbed, “Hey! Aren’t you going to wash your hands?”

Will quickly shook his head. 

With a simpering smile, Abigail followed after him and said, “I’m sorry I stopped by unannounced, but I didn’t think you’d be… _busy.”_

Will exhaled. “I didn’t mean for you to…Jesus, I thought I’d closed the door. I’m…I’m real sorry.”

“Don’t be. I’ve always been curious about men…”  
  
“Abigail,” Will warned.

Perhaps this was getting inappropriate, but a downside to being a Hobbs was Abigail was far too inquisitive for her own good. The yearning to experience new things had always plagued her.

"What?" she provoked. "Isn’t this supposed to be natural? And given your former job, nothing about the body should make you uncomfortable. I’ve always wondered how masturbation truly works since…y’know…I’ve never been quite able to figure out how to make it feel good."

Abigail sat down in a high-backed chair and shifted, trying to ignore the warm stickiness between her thighs. Tormenting Will was oddly…hot.

Biting her lip, she slowly drew her legs up so that her small, patterned skirt slid up around her hips. “You could walk me through it?” she pleaded. “You wouldn’t even have to touch me…” From this vantage point, she knew he could see her panties and she stared at him evenly, wondering if her arousal had seeped through the thin material. She half-expected him to walk out on her, but she was just so curious…

Will froze, his jaw dropping open ever so slightly. The room suddenly felt very warm. Flustered, he shuffled around and headed toward the kitchen, panic flooding through his system. “I need a drink,” he muttered, his face tinging pink around his ears.

“No, no, wait!” Abigail cried, cursing how strained her voice sounded. With trembling hands, she guiltily slid her skirt back down. “I didn’t mean…I-I just wanted…” Trailing off, she watched Will duck into the kitchen and start opening cabinets. He was probably searching for his liquor.

Ashamed, Abigail hesitantly rose from the chair and hugged herself around the middle. She should’ve known better than to ask such a thing – she wasn’t desirable or some curvy, buxom goddess most men dreamed of. “I’m sorry,” she feebly called. “Really, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable, I just…I guess I got carried away. At my age, I feel like I should know how…h-how to touch myself… I was just curious.” Moving over to the doorway, she lowered her eyes and whispered, “Nothing ever feels good in my life, so I guess I was hoping that…that maybe if you could teach me, I…I finally _could_ feel good. At least for a little while.” She looked up at him and blushed. “I’m sorry,” she said again.

Will pressed his forehead against the cabinet. "Abigail, you don’t need to apologize," he reassured her with a sigh. "As tempting as your request is – and believe me, it is – you’re very young. I can’t allow you to do something you’re going to regret later on.” Will moved his head from the cabinet and looked at her.

Abigail blushed and skimmed her foot across the tile. He’d actually been… _tempted?_ Biting her lip, she leaned against the doorframe and kept her gaze on the floor. “You’ve already seen me at my most vulnerable,” she countered. “If that’s what you’re worried about, you don’t have to be…nothing will ever be worse than what’s already happened.” Lifting her eyes to his, her breath hitched and she swallowed. “I’m not asking you to touch me,” she softly reminded him. “You don’t even have to look at me if you don’t want to…I just want to be instructed. I…I just need some guidance.”

Uncrossing her arms, Abigail suddenly felt hopelessly exposed and she trembled, tensing and un-tensing her fists at her sides.

There came a pause, then Will swallowed as he rasped, “Okay, just…just sit down.” He turned away from her again and pressed his forehead to the cabinet. To look at her would be _distracting_ , and perhaps a little too tempting.

Abigail was relatively surprised when Will gave his acquiescence. She stared at him – at his taut, rigid posture as he continued to lean against the cabinet. The fact he couldn’t (wouldn’t?) look at her was confusing, but she wouldn’t question him. If facing the wall was what he needed to get through this, she would sit there and say nothing.

“Thank you,” she mumbled, suddenly shy. Feeling the heat rush to her cheeks, Abigail moved back over to the chair and had a seat with uneven, wobbly legs, her breath growing shallow as she once more rolled her skirt up around her hips. “Ok,” she softly told him. “I…I pulled up my skirt…what do I do now?” Shifting against the pillows, Abigail whimpered from the slight friction against her clit. The room seemed to spin and she closed her eyes, now lifting her legs so that her heels were perched on the end of the cushion.

Will squeezed his eyes shut, fighting the image behind him. “There’s a spot…” He huffed, both embarrassed and bewildered as he rubbed the back of his neck. “It, uh…you’ll be able to find it at the top of…your _area._ It’s going to be sensitive, so you should start by massaging it.” He exhaled as if he was in pain – and in a sense he was, given the straining erection that he hadn’t been able to take care of.

Abigail heard the nervous twitch to Will’s voice and looked up, glancing in his direction. Curious about this “spot,” she returned her attention back to herself and slowly, hesitantly slid her hand beneath the waistband of her panties. Almost instantly, she was greeted by a wetness that coated her fingers in a thick, sticky flow. Biting her lip, she searched for this “special spot” and jerked when she finally found it, her lower back tensing as she circled her clit with several quick, even strokes.

“Oh…” Breath catching in her throat, Abigail reclined deeper into the cushions and sighed. Her voice was soft and strained as she asked, “What do I do next?”

Perhaps this was ridiculous – she had a general idea of what to do, or rather, what her body _wanted_ her to do – but thanks to growing up in such a strict household, Abigail had always been too ashamed to truly explore herself.

Will cleared his throat, squirming with discomfort. His erection was throbbing now, and he closed his eyes, hopelessly responding to the sounds from behind him. His jaw clenched and he gripped at the countertop. "Now with your other hand, I want you to finger yourself," he instructed.

Will’s voice reached Abigail and a shudder racked through her, her lashes bowing as he told her what she needed to do. Using her index finger to rub her clit, she cautiously tested her entrance with her free hand, gliding her fingers up and down her slit as she watched Will from the corner of her eye. As naïve as she was, she knew he had to still be hard…she hadn’t exactly given him time to “finish.”

With shallow breath, Abigail arched her hips and penetrated herself, now using two fingers to pump in and out of her warm, tight space. Eyes opening, Abigail glanced up to observe her flushed face in the large mirror overhead, her chest heaving and her hips writhing as her hand worked tirelessly between her legs.

“Will…” Abigail’s head tossed and she allowed his name to hang breathily in the air, almost as if she were picturing him during this wrong, sordid act. Digging her nails into the arm of the chair, Abigail continued to rock her hips into her hand, her voice a soft rasp as she choked, “Will, you…you can finish if…if you want to. I won’t say anything…” A stifled moan caught in her throat and she shifted, looking to him with her bright, hooded eyes. She wanted him to look at her…she didn’t know why, but she _wanted_ it.

Hearing his name breathlessly escape her lips sent chills down his spine. Will heard her pleas, but he quickly shook his head. “N-no, I’m not going to do that,” he said. “Just…just finish up.”  
  
The idea made him feel vulnerable. In truth, Will wanted to bend her over the couch. He bit back the thought, rubbing at his forehead. 

Sliding down further in her seat, Abigail felt her calf muscles cramp up every time she flicked her clit with her thumb. A sharp cry lodged in her throat and she shifted, working her fingers strongly into her heat as she heard Will’s declination. She frowned and decided to try a new tactic.

“When I walked in on you…who were you thinking about?” A long, drawn-out sigh passed her lips and she whimpered. “I know who I’m thinking of right now…”

With sweat faintly beading her brow, Abigail gave several rough, spirited pumps and trembled, closing her eyes as she pictured Will riding her into the cold tile floor, her nails digging into his shoulders as she frantically rolled her hips into his.

Well, _fuck._ Abigail had never considered herself attracted to her guardian, but the warm, throbbing arousal between her legs certainly said otherwise.

Will clutched at the countertop, taking in slow, deep breaths. It would seem that his attempts at distracting himself were failing. He bit his lip, his curiosity getting the better of him. He bypassed her question and asked one of his own.

"Who are you thinking about?"

Abigail’s eyes snapped open and she looked up at him, driving her hand more strongly between her thighs. “I…” She choked, feeling a delicious pressure thrumming through her core. Eyes fluttering, she slowed the pace of her hips so she could give herself deeper, more forceful thrusts.

“Look at me,” she purred, curling her toes as a pleased hum caught in her throat. “If you want me to tell you… _look_ at me…”

Abigail beckoned to him with her eyes, her face flushing as she reached up and cupped a breast in her hand, searching and kneading as she rolled her thumb over her nipple in a slow, teasing arc.

Will stood frozen for a moment. Desperate to know what she was thinking about, he turned, his cheeks flushing a healthy pink. The sight that awaited him was all too satisfying. His hard-on throbbed beneath his jeans and he slid his tongue across his lower lip. "Who are you thinking about?" he inquired once more.

With the sudden eye contact, an unexpected jolt of pleasure spasmed straight to her cunt. Abigail throbbed around her fingers, her mouth opening in a soft, silent ‘o’ as she arched into her touch. With her skirt well above her hips, she knew he could see her hand working between her thighs – she _knew_ he could see everything. The thought pleased her.

Will’s question reached her then and she whimpered, ensuring eye contact as his gaze electrified her. “Isn’t it obvious?” she asked, her voice strained and breathless. “I…I’m thinking about…”  _your cock inside me_   “…I want you to touch yourself. You…” She swallowed. “You deserve to finish…”

Abigail hadn’t entirely answered Will’s question, but if he couldn’t figure out the implication, he wasn’t a very good detective.

With shaking limbs, Will stepped toward her with caution. It could have been a power trip, but he knew he wanted to hear more. Abigail again requested that he finish. His hand groped outside his jeans, massaging himself over the rough fabric. His eyes never left hers as he commanded, “I wanna hear you say it.”

Abigail watched Will palm himself through his pants, her breath hitching as she pulsed wetly around her fingers. She was becoming impatient. In her numb surprise, Abigail had only seen him for a split second, so her curiosity was now getting the best of her.

When Will gave his demands, Abigail trembled and added a third digit, now scissoring her fingers as she opened herself up beneath his dark, riveting eyes. “I…I just…” She squirmed and blushed, a sharp gasp catching in her throat as she arched against the chair. With her face now pointed up toward the ceiling, she gave a long, drawn-out cry before choking out, “You… It’s…it’s _you.”_

No longer able to look Will in the eye, Abigail attempted to close her legs for a bit of modesty, her hand still driving back and forth as her breasts heaved.

“Abigail, look at me,” Will demanded, “and keep your legs spread.” His hand reached toward his belt and he unbuckled it, his shaking fingers wrapping around his cock before beginning to stroke at a slow, modest pace.

Abigail felt herself clench around her fingers, and a warm, thrilling heat pulsed through her as Will’s gaze honed in on her every movement. It made her feel small and vulnerable…almost like she belonged to him. Whimpering, she reached down inside her blouse and found the bud of her nipple, stroking it as she watched Will watch her. He growled at her yet again to keep her legs spread and she obeyed, sighing as she parted her thighs and exposed herself to his wandering gaze.

Teeth gnashing into her bottom lip, Abigail jerked when she felt herself spasming around her thrusting fingers. Head tossing, she gasped and rolled her hips into her searching hand. Her eyes met with his again and she sharply inhaled, curiously taking in his movements as he pulled on his length. The sight made her skin flush a pretty pink. “Do you…?” She gasped, cutting herself off before attempting again, “Do you ever think of…of fucking me?”

Her eyes were wild and blue as she looked up at him, her toes curling along with each forceful buck of her hips.

Will leaned against the counter while his other hand picked up its pace. He watched Abigail’s every move, his eyes dark and hooded with arousal. The curve of her legs and the innocent way she blushed sent him over the edge, his cock tingling with the need for release.   
  
"I’m thinking about fucking you right now," he told her breathlessly.

Will’s words emboldened and thrilled Abigail, her breasts heaving along with her soft, shallow gasps. “W-when…when did you start?” she weakly asked him. “How long have you wanted me?” Her eyes honed in on his movements as he thrust through the tight ring of his fingers, his free hand bracing himself against the counter as he beat off excitedly.

Abigail licked her lips and tried to keep her eagerness in check. Continuing to touch herself, she used her free hand to slowly unfasten the buttons of her blouse, now drawing the fabric aside to show she wasn’t wearing a bra. Rolling her thumb across her bared nipple, she breathily asked him, “Do…do you want me to blow you?” She blushed at her boldness and lowered her eyes, whimpering as she rolled her hips into her probing hand.

Will bit his lip harshly, a sharp gasp catching in his throat. “I’ve…thought about this for a while,” he admitted, almost ashamed by his desires. “Fuck,” he breathed, trembling as his pumps began to grow more spirited. “You…you don’t have to do that….” If touching herself was new, he was sure she’d be inexperienced orally as well. He didn’t want to push that on her.

Will’s confession sent Abigail over the edge, and several soft, pitiful mewling sounds caught in her throat as she writhed and arched against the chair. She felt her soft insides clamp down around her fingers and she shuddered, rocking and twisting her waist as she attempted to ride out her orgasm. “Fuck,” she gasped, “Will, _please…”_ She wasn’t entirely sure what she was asking him, but with her limbs trembling and heart racing, her body released and she gave a high, throaty whine. As she shifted, she realized she’d coated the chair with a slick, glistening streak.

Embarrassed, Abigail lifted her hand from between her legs and struggled for breath. “I…I want to help you,” she whispered. “Let me help you, Will…”   
  
"Goddamn it, fine," he huffed, still stroking himself.

Abigail rose on wobbly legs, her panties around her ankles and her blouse fully open, baring her blushing nudity with little shame. She felt… _amazing,_ to put it simply, and she had Will to thank for that. The idea of owing yet _another_ part of her life to him was perhaps a little daunting.

Stepping out of her panties, Abigail primly tugged her skirt back down to its rightful position. This attempt at decency was rather laughable, all things considered.

Now stopping directly in front of him, Abigail chewed her lip and watched his jerking hand, the movements almost hypnotic as she tried not to be too eager. “What do you like?” she asked him, her voice a breathless rasp. “I-I mean…do you want me to just stand here? And…and you can come on me?” She blushed. “Or…do you want me to touch you?”

Despite Abigail’s shy nervousness, Will had made her feel good – it only seemed fair that she reciprocate.

When Abigail got to him, Will cupped the back of her neck and kissed her hungrily. Abigail found her questions muffled against his demanding lips, her hands grasping his shoulders as his mouth urged into hers with a bruising intensity. As she slid her hands up into his hair, she could feel him jerking off between their bodies. Knowing that she’d gotten him hard – that his cock was ready for _her –_ made her tingly and weak in the knees.

“Get on your knees and open your mouth,” he growled against her lips. “I don’t want to feel your teeth, got it?”

Shivering with arousal, Abigail gasped when Will tore her blouse away from her trembling frame. Exposed and at his mercy, she nodded feebly when she heard his request. Never taking her eyes off him, she slowly sank down onto her knees and looked up at his downturned face, her soft, shallow breath causing her breasts to rise and fall as she waited.

Will gave further instructions and Abigail paused. For a moment she’d thought of being the aggressor – of taking him in hand and easing him into her mouth – but something told her to stay still. Will’s demanding tone implied there might be repercussions if she did otherwise.

Suddenly shy again, Abigail opened her mouth and awaited further direction.

Will’s eyes flickered wickedly as Abigail knelt before him. Stroking her cheek with one hand, he held onto her shoulder with the other before slowly, carefully inching his cock into her mouth. He bit his lip as the warmth of her enveloped his shaft. He paused to brush the hair out of her face. "Have you done this before?"

Abigail’s eyes flicked up to his darkly, a grunt of irritation vibrating around his cock since she felt it should be obvious. Even so, she had seen a little bit of porn out of curiosity – she wasn’t _that_ naïve – so she felt moderately confident as she tried to mimic what she’d seen in those sordid, naughty clips. With a shiver that lanced right through her body, she slid her tongue along Will’s hardness with a slow, deliberate lick. He tasted salty… She wasn’t so sure she cared for the taste, but the thought of pleasing him excited her.

Darting her eyes up to him, Abigail took him in deeper (though cautiously) and slipped a hand between her legs, pushing two fingers up inside her wet, pulsing heat as she began to pleasure them both at the same time.

Will’s eyes fell shut, immediately losing himself in the sensation. "Fuck." He exhaled. "Fuck, fuck, _fuck,"_ he muttered again, his hips beginning to rock back and forth as his grip tightened in her hair. His touch was shaky at best, making it clear how sexually frustrated he’d been. Opening his eyes, he took note of how Abigail had been manipulating herself between her legs. He bit his lip, holding back the urge to push her down and fuck her mercilessly. 

Making a soft, breathy little noise in the back of her throat, Abigail took Will in deeper and moaned around his cock, her voiced pleasure vibrating down his shaft and causing him to grip at her hair more tightly. She tensed, jerking forward from the pull of his fingers. Her scalp prickled with pain and she whimpered, now bucking her hips into the brisk, frantic thrusting between her legs.

Will’s touch was shaky and Abigail found herself grasping at his waist, attempting to pull him in closer as she made a soft, breathless little noise around his girth. With trembling shudders of her body, she pumped and rolled her hips in an attempt at deeper penetration, her waist rocking like a metronome as she forced her fingers up deeper inside her slick heat. Abigail alternated between long, torturous strokes and quick, frantic flicks of her tongue, all the while feeling her leg muscles cramp up from the uncomfortable positioning. She looked up at him with her dark and dusky eyes, imploring him to come for her.

A soft groan escaped Will as he neared his orgasm. "I’m almost there," he breathed.

When he jerked his cock deeper into her mouth, Abigail choked, her nails clawing at his thighs as he drove his swollen tip down until it hit the back of her throat. She whimpered as it made contact, her free hand driving strongly between her thighs as her gag reflex massaged him.

Eyes fluttering, Abigail looked up at Will again and heard his soft, raspy promises of nearing the end. There was a deep throbbing in her core…a deep excitement of what he would wish her to do when that time came. The pace of her tongue had quickened, and her inner muscles tightly gripped her fingers as she tongued him relentlessly.

Will hung his head and his jaw clenched down. His knees almost buckled, and then he finally came, hard and without warning. “K-keep your mouth open,” he gasped out, his head tossing as he emptied himself into her warm haven.

Abigail choked, startled, but obeyed his request and kept her mouth open. His seed splattered down over her chin and neck, but the majority of it had volleyed across her tongue. Keeping her eyes on him, she rocked her hips into her hand and made an effort to swallow, loving how it had been _her_ to garner that response and _her_ to get him to come undone.

Will panted heavily, then took a single step back and leaned against the counter top in exhaustion.

"Fuck— _fuck,"_ he huffed out breathlessly. Zipping his pants back up, he sank down to the floor and shuddered. He rested his palm against his forehead as he caught his breath. "Goddamnit, Abigail…" He laughed as he exhaled, then suddenly feeling affectionate, he crawled over to her and placed a soft kiss on her lips. "I find it hard to believe that was your first time," he whispered.

Abigail blushed, unsure of how to respond. All things considered, her sudden shyness was ridiculous, given what she’d been willing to do mere moments before. His compliment also seemed sincere, which thrilled her. She suddenly had no idea what to say… Should she compliment him, too? Biting her lip, she mumbled, “I…I’d never done it before, but…I liked it.”

Will smiled, though it suddenly faded as a thought came to mind. “This isn’t going to be something you regret later on, is it?”

His question made Abigail snort. “Regret it? Why would I? I’m pretty sure there’s no such thing as ‘mouth virginity,’ so really, it’s not a big deal.” Shrugging, she began to fiddle with the hem of her skirt. “You worry too much. But if you’re _that_ concerned, you can make it up to me by buying me a new shirt. I think you busted up all the buttons.” Pouting, she hugged her knees in against her chest.

Glancing at the topless young woman beside him, Will bit his lip to hide a smile. “Sorry about that…I guess I kind of got caught up in the moment.” He paused before offering, “Let’s go right now – I’ll buy you a nice replacement.”

Abigail had to laugh, now leaning further into Will’s shoulder. “Deal.”


End file.
